


''Torao is special.''

by katychan666



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Luffy doesn't typically share his food. But Law is special.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231





	''Torao is special.''

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps a bit silly, but I have lots of LawLu feels and I needed to let them out. I hope it turned out good xD

Law has seen and been through many things so far, but making an alliance with the Straw hats and sailing together with them was by far the most interesting, bizarre and fun experience of them all. There were moments when he was second guessing his life decisions, but once he got to know all of them well enough he knew that they were all _good_ people at heart. They were quite an interesting group of people, but as a captain himself he could tell why Luffy needed and wanted them by his side. And speaking of Luffy… things took a turn that he didn’t really _expect._ Honestly, he doubted anyone really did, but they-

“Luffy, don’t gobble down all of the food, leave some for the others,” said Nami and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms on top of her chest and Usopp was quick to nod in agreement as he caught Luffy again stealing food from his plate. His frown deepened because Luffy just shrugged it off and narrowed his eyes.

“Nami is right, you know? You can’t just-”

“All I can say is that it’s good that this fridge comes with a lock on,” said Sanji and then sighed, massaging his temples as he was standing by the side and watched the others eat. The swordsman was standing by his side and was grumbling something under his breath. “What do _you_ want, Marimo?” snapped Sanji and Zoro arched his brow.

“Where’s the booze, cook?” asked Zoro as clearly Sanji forgot about it and after rolling his eyes and saying something under his breath, Sanji decided to go and grab some. He knew that it was probably for the best, he was saving himself from yet another coming fight, but he did make sure that he served drinks to the ladies first and only then he gave some to the green haired idiot.

Brook was laughing by the side, Chopper’s jaw dropping to the side when he saw Luffy’s hand stretching over the table to get over to his food as well, but Chopper was well prepared, guarding his food, which only left Luffy pouting and feeling sorry for himself. Luckily, Robin was kind enough to offer him her own piece of bread and Luffy happily grinned all the way up to his ears.

If there was anything that was brighter than the sun itself, it was Luffy’s smile. Law caught himself staring at Luffy and he quickly glanced down to his own plate. It was still empty, he didn’t get the chance to get anything for himself. He was about to, but he heard Usopp’s shriek from the side again and a smile tugged at his lips because apparently Luffy was again caught trying to steal his food. “Luffy, I told you!”

“I didn’t do anything,” whined Luffy, looking like a wounded puppy as he stretched his arms back and he placed his hands together in his lap and he pressed his lips together.

Luffy’s sulking didn’t last long and he turned over to Law. The two were seated together and the older one arched his brow; was he going to be the next victim? Though technically his plate was still empty, so maybe Luffy was going to give up and move onto the next one. But Law’s eyes widened when Luffy pushed his own plate to him and smiled widely. 

Nami, Usopp and Chopper all gasped in surprise because that was… _Luffy sharing his food? Luffy offering his food to someone else?_ The others looked as equally surprised and Law blinked a few times because he didn’t really know what to do. Luffy’s smile was wide as ever and he laughed in his usual manner. “Here you go, Torao,” said Luffy and Law’s eyes widened even more so. “You said you don’t like bread, right?” said Luffy and Law looked down again.

And indeed Luffy only loaded up the plate with the cupcakes and onigiri that Sanji made before. _He remembered that?_ Caught off guard, Law felt his cheeks reddening just a little bit and he glanced down. Luffy looked proud of himself and he placed the plate in front of Law, happily nodding. 

“L-L-Luffy, are you feeling okay?” asked Usopp and then looked at Chopper. “You better take a look at him, Chopper. He’s acting strange, our Luffy would never-”

“Yes, right away,” said Chopper, concerned about their captain as well. This wasn’t like him. “This seems serious.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Luffy curiously.

“Did you eat something strange?” asked Usopp. “Oi, Sanji, did you put something weird in your food?”

“How dare you?!” grumbled Sanji, but was too busy with glaring at Zoro to actually pay attention to what was going on around them. 

“Why are you sharing your food with him but you steal mine?” asked Usopp, still kind of freaked out but Law could hear a glint of betrayal behind his voice as well and he smiled again. Still, he was interested to see what kind of a reply Luffy would give to him because- Well, things between them were…

“That’s easy - Torao is special,” said Luffy happily and Usopp’s jaw dropped.

As soon as Luffy said that, Law glanced down to hide flush from the prying eyes. Usopp cocked his head to the side because he didn’t quite get it. Chopper was even more confused. Unlike the two of them, Robin had a smile on his face which said that she knew exactly what was going on. Nami looked at Law, then at Luffy, then back at Law and it finally clicked.

“Ah, so that’s how it is,” said Franky at the side and Law flinched. 

“Ah, I see,” said Robin and nodded.

“I get it now,” said Nami.

Wait, they knew that he and Mugiwara were-

“Get what now?” asked Chopper.

“I don’t get it either,” chimed Usopp in.

Law ignored the stares around him and he focused on the food instead. Law could tell that not only the other crew members were staring at him, but Luffy himself had his eyes on him, watching him and he could tell that the others smile even brightened when he started eating. “It’s good, right?” asked Luffy happily and Law nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes focused onto the plate.

“Yes,” said Law, his voice small and quiet.

Enough to make Luffy smile from ear to ear. “Ah, I’m so happy, I worked so hard,” said Luffy and Sanji dropped his cigarette. _Who was working so hard on the food?!_ Law should have expected what was happening next because Luffy had the tendency to… Luffy stretched his arms out and wrapped them around Law at least five times, happily giggling. “Torao likes my food,” said Luffy happily and Law tried moving his hands, but he couldn’t because Luffy was wrapped around him and wouldn’t let him go.

“Mugiwara-ya,” said Law, trying to speak up, but his words came out as merely a stutter. “Let go off me,” he said, but Luffy didn’t really pay attention. 

“No, don’t wanna,” said Luffy stubbornly as Law tried to get away from his octopi hug.

“I can’t eat like this,” tried Law again, in the hope that Luffy would let him go, but Luffy wasn’t done yet. Soon, but not yet.

“Torao is cute when he’s blushing,” said Luffy quietly and Law quickly glanced up.

“Who is?!” snapped Law, but a kiss upon his cheek quieted him down and Usopp clasped his hands together because he finally _got it_ too. So Law and Luffy were… _together?_

“Ah, so it’s like this,” said Usopp, nodding along and Chopper looked lost, but the Great Captain Usopp decided to explain things to him. In the meantime, Law was trying to prevent himself from turning Mugiwara’s body upside down and as Luffy was laughing louder and louder. But Law’s heart did not lie - he came to care about Luffy too much and he whined, covering his face with his hat.

_Ugh, what did he get himself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it :)


End file.
